nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumbren
The Island In the furthermost North across the treacherous sea, lays a kingdom by the name of Lumbren. It is a small island in the shape of a lotus flower, ravished by a powerful curse that has trapped it in a state between dreams and reality. As such, the geography is very erratic and often changing, with floating mountains, infinite abysses, a purple forest, a lake of blood, and an endless labyrinth. At the centre of the island floats a tenebrous castle, looming over all and defining the horizon. It is known as the Nightmare Court, or more simply, “The Castle” by all inhabitants. In Lumbren there is no day, only night and twilight. Time does not pass, and whoever there dwells does not age. The central tower of the Castle holds a clock that works in a peculiar fashion, running both clockwise and counter-clockwise. As it goes from 1 to 12, the skies darken, and as it goes from 12 to 1 they lighten, making 12 the darkest night and 1 the lightest dusk. Vegetation can be abundant at some parts, and nowhere to be seen in others. What is sure however is that it has no like in the face of the earth. Many of the plants have magical properties, and some are even sentient. The predominant colours upon the flora are hues of violet instead of green, but the flowers come in all colours and tend to glow in order to fend off the perpetual night of Lumbren. The fauna is not unlike the flora, and at times may be one and the same. Animals in the island can very dangerous, and very clever. For this reason it is not safe to travel without the companionship of a native. There is an abundance of monsters and other dark looking creatures, but do not judge their intentions by their looks! It is often the case in Lumbren that the cutest animals are the most violent while the ugliest ones are kinder. Some notorious creatures that can be found in Lumbren are giant spiders, ghouls, and harpies. The Inhabitants Long ago the island was inhabited by Fae, or as some prefer to call them, Faeries. Now very few of these remain, and most of their forms have been transformed by the curse. For this reason, for a foreigner, it may be very hard to distinguish between an animal and an actual sentient being smart enough to speak. Look for watches, hats, scarfs, and any artefact of clothing; these are usually good indicators of intelligent life forms. Be careful though, for most of the inhabitants of Lumbren are magic users, and not all of them are good neighbours. Faefolk.jpg|Faefolk Ani.jpg|Faefolk2 796628cf04e77ffc5fe6efcff2b306ea.jpg|Shadow Fey Magick & Technology Magick in Lumbren enraptures all; it encompasses all. There is not a single being that has not been touched in one way or another by it. The whole land is the product of a spell that consumed and transformed everything upon its touch, from the earth up to the sky. The Faeries that survived still have their ancient magic practices, and individuals have further developed their branches of interest. Magick users of Lumbren are very powerful. Technology is not very advanced in Lumbren since magic is so abundant. It could be described as steam-punk, similar to the beginnings of the industrial revolution. However, its use is not very widespread as there are very few manufacturers. Many of the objects are actually custom made, developed for the needs of specific individuals. Due to the curse, technological objects brought from other lands tend to malfunction and break in Lumbren, especially the very complex ones. The Kingdom No magic in Lumbren however can compete with that of the Prince of the Nightmare Court. He is the one that cast the spell, and it is theorized by some Fae, that all living creatures in Lumbren are actually inside his mind. He is widely feared, and thoroughly obeyed. When the clock hits six on its counter clockwise turn, he sits on his throne until the hour is gone. It is then that he listens to pleas and requests, and accepts gifts from those who attempt to win his favour. He knows the name and remembers the face of each and every creature of Lumbren. Sometimes the Prince hosts at the Nightmare Court great fetes, and often he invites guests to teatime. The Castle is protected by the Clockwork Knights, sleepless sentinels who speak no word and take no breath. Whenever they break, they repair on their own to the rhythm of the tick and the tock of their hearts. In addition, the Castle is tended by Broken Dolls, small little things with maid dresses in charge of the cleaning, cooking, receiving guests, etc. They are Wind-up Dolls, all of them with a cracked porcelain visage, and like the Clockwork Knights, they do not speak. The only way to differentiate amongst them is by the pattern of the cracks in their faces. The Castle can be seen looming in the sky from all corners Lumbren, it oversees all and it endures all. The island is pinned to its shadow, and from out that shadow it shall never be lifted even unto the ending of the world. Backstory Legend tells of an island inhabited by Faeries, winged creatures who were thought to be the originators of magic, or perhaps its personification. Many foreigners went on great journeys for years in order to study the Fae’s magical arts, and eventually returned to their countries to display great power, sometimes used for good and others for bad. On that island ruled a couple whose power was so great that when they disputed the oceans rose and the thunder roared, Oberon the King of the Starlight Court, and Titania the Queen of the Sunlight Court. But all that faded away, and the very earth and sky as they were then no longer exist today. The events that led to it have been erased from all history and memory. All that is known is that the Starlight Court and the Sunlight Court have vanished without a trace, and a new Nightmare Court has replaced them with an ageless Prince upon the throne. It was the Prince of the Nightmare Court who changed the very fabric of reality with a great curse. Now, all adventurers that dare venture into the island in search of great treasures or magical powers are seen nevermore. Category:Non-Canon